Lab Rats: Elite Force meets Lyoko Warriors
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Chase, Bree, Skylar, Kaz and Oliver met the Lyoko Warriors.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Mighty Med, or Code Lyoko**

 **Lab Rats: Elite Force meets The Lyoko Warriors**

Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were at breakfast and Jeremy came in and sat down and said "guys the super scan picked up another replica. We have no classes after lunch we could go then."

Then Odd after his third helping of breakfast to Ulrich said "are you going to finish yours."

Then Ulrich said "fine take it." Then they went to class.

Then at lunch Yumi joined them and Aelita said "Yumi we're taking care of another super computer after lunch you in."

Then Yumi said "of course."

Then after lunch the five of them went to the factory. Then Jeremy got of the elevator and said "head for the Scanners I'll set up the virtualization process" and he had to the computer.

Then In the scanner room Yumi and Aelita stepped into the scanners.

In the computer room Jeremy said "transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi, virtualization."

Then on sector five of Lyoko Yumi and Aelita landed gracefully.

Then Ulrich, and Odd got virtualized behind them. Then the four of headed for the hanger. They got to the hanger Jeremy said "hurry get on your teleportation spots." Then Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich stood on their teleportation spots and Jeremy said "energize" and they were transported to Skid. Then Jeremy said "standing by waiting for lift off."

Then Aelita said "standing by."

Then Jeremy said "supports away."

Then Aelita took off and got out of Lyoko and into the Network.

Jeremy then said "I'm entering the coordinates of the replica into the hub."

 **Lab Rats : Elite Force**

Oliver, and Skylar were having their one on one super hero training. In the living area Kaz was sleeping on the couch. Chase couldn't concentrate with Kaz snoring and went to the balcony and looked down over the streets and saw some weird thing and said "what the Crabs can't grow that much" and the creature shot a laser at Chase and he dogged it and and he said " and they definitely can't do that. Hey Freaks get over here what is that."

Bree was the first one there because of her super speed and Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar came and Oliver said "it's a crab."

Then Chase said "that's no crab, crabs don't shoot lasers and grow that tall and I should know because I'm the smartest guy."

Then Bree said "Skylar is that one of your planets version of pets."

Then Skylar said "no thoes are dormbots, but we never seen anything like that before."

Bree then said "so it's new to the super heroes too, but we have to stop it."

Then Chase said "Oliver do you think you can freeze the giant crab."

Then Oliver said "yeah" and put his hand out and concentrated from freezing the giant crab from the bottom up."

Then they brought the frozen crab into the main control room.

Then they huddled over the control pad. When they looked up they saw a red ball and yellow ball floating in the air."

 **Code Lyoko**

They got onto to the replica and they saw it was similar to the mountain sector but it was more of a reddish color and could she volcanoes. Then Jeremy said "ah a new sector a volcano sector, there's an activated tower on this replica let's find a tower and destroy the super computer."

Then Aelita connected the Skid to the tower and Jeremy activated the tower and said "ready for teleportation, teleportation Yumi, teleportation Ulrich."

 **Lab Rats: Elite Force**

The too balls burst and two people fell from where the ball's were. A girl with black long hair in a red and pink outfit, and a boy with short brown hair with a yellow band around his forehead and a yellow body suit. They could tell he had two swords.

Then Chase said "ah more freaks."

The boy said "Jeremy we have a problem."

Then the girl said " there are people here. What should we do."

Then Chase said "Bree get Mr. Davenport"

Then Bree use her super speed and left.

Then the boy said "no but the girl just silently used my super sprint power."

Then the girl said "but they do have a Krab frozen in a block of ice."

Then Kaz burped and one of his fire grenades was heading for the giant crab and Oliver, Chase, and Skylar went "no."

The grenade fell through the top of the ice and hit a strange mark on the giant crab and it disappeared. The girl "that's disgusting."

Then the boy said "Yumi are you forgetting about Odd. Jeremy there's a kid here that just burped fire and destroyed the Krab."

Yumi and Ulrich took out there weapons. Then Bree came back with Donald Davenport and he said "don't hurt my baby" and hugged the control pad and said "daddy's here."

Then Yumi said "Jeremy this is getting weird."

Bree then said "sorry but I think we need some introductions here. Hello I'm Bree, this is by brother Chase, the other girl is Skylar the boy staring at her is Oliver and the guy that just burped fire is Kaz, and you are."

Then Yumi said "Yumi."

Then the boy said "Ulrich."

Then Donald Davenport said "I'm Donald Davenport the creator of this fine establishment, and the bionic academy. Want signed photos.

Then Bree said "so Yumi your Japanese"

Then Yumi "I'm Japa- oh sorry force of habit most people think I'm Chinese."

Then Oliver said "where are you from"

Then Yumi said "France."

Then Kaz said "it's pronounced Fridge."

Then Ulrich said "I think we found some one who's dumber than Odd."

Then Oliver said "wait if your French why are you speaking English."

Then the control panel beeped and Chase went to the panel and said "someone's hacking us."

Then a screen appeared on the monitor and a blonde teenage boy with glasses around Ulrich age appeared and he said "Jeremy Belpois 10th grader at Kadic Academy."

Bree then said "Bree. That's my brother Chase."

Then Skylar said "Skylar, that's Oliver and that's Kaz."

Then Oliver said "Hi."

Then Katz said "wait what."

Then Jeremy said "wait you can't be super heroes don't exist."

Then Ulrich said "wait you read comic books Einstein."

Then Jeremy said "seen covers time to time."

Then suddenly a panel of the ceiling fell starts to fall and Yumi uses her telekinesis to move it out of harms way.

Then Chase said "quite the hypocrite with wonder woman over there, and explain to be about that giant crab that can't be explained by science."

Then Jeremy said " well yes actually it can. You see Ulrich and Yumi, they're just two normal teenagers that got transferred to a virtual world which gave them a virtual form which then with a virtual ship we landed on this virtual world and with my teleportation program materialized their virtual selves over to your place. There virtual forms give them powers. Then that Krab you just saw was a monster sent from a deamonic virtual intelligence."

Then Chase said "that's all and good but virtual worlds don't exist. I should know because I'm the smartest guy in the world."

Then Mr. Davenport said "actually I created a virtual volcano world with Mount. Donald."

Then Jeremy said "Okay I will just tell Aelita to deactivate the tower."

 **Author's Note : I started watching Lab Rats: Elite Force and this idea just popped into my head. Hope I kept every one in character.**


End file.
